User talk:Astaroth 01
=January= Welcome Hi, welcome to MAJI DE WATASHI NI KOI SHINASAI!! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Astaroth 01 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Help Is there anything i can do to help? I dont have much experience in wiki editing, but i will try. :Is it okay to continuing uploding images withough adding them to any particular page? ::Yes, there is no problem. =February= Back Hi, i have been gone for a whole week because i had no interned(T T), but i am back now. Plus i added a few more images. There are some things that i fell that are not right about some informations about some pages but since i am not quite shure whether i am right or not e didnt change anything. I also played majikoi s and i think there are some mistakes but since i am not shure i wont change anyting. If possibel i would like to discuss some things about the informations of some pages. If you have any sugestions about how i should do this please leave me a message in my talk page. :Ok. I ill try not to put that kind of info. By the away did you use any program to translate the text from majikoi s. =March= Stubs I noticed you uploaded some pictures of characters which weren't used on articles and they didn't appear to have articles. I don't know who they are yet since I just started this anime but I used the stub template to tag them and can be seen at Category:Article_stubs for more work to be done in the future. I was going to do this for all of them, but the number is sort of overwhelming. In case you guys forget about the images in the future, you can use to view all the images which are not currently displayed on article pages, as a reminder for future possibilities. Also I was wondering, I thought there wasn't a wikia for this anime so I made w:c:magikoi then I realized I was an idiot and mispelled it and that one already existed, so since I haven't even done anything I was thinking of applying to simply redirect that URL to this one, would that be okay? +y@talk 02:58, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Footer Oh and in regards to the homepage at MAJI_DE_WATASHI_NI_KOI_SHINASAI!!_Wiki, I know it's locked and only you can edit it, so I am wondering if possibly the w:template:animangafooter could be added to it? If this is done, the animanga project links back to you and the Magikoi wiki could be listed there, which can help draw people's attention to it. It's also a great support infrastructure. I run w:c:school-days and it almost got deleted once (since it too was based on an adult visual novel, some people hate those) but I asked for help and the animanga community on wikia banded together to save it and it was. +y@talk 03:18, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Char page Yeah there's probably some overlap there, I didn't really cross-reference what was there with the Kazama page before doing it. I hadn't finished watching the series (just did now actually... hermit crabs???) so I was using the strategy of not reading it too closely so there wouldn't be any spoilers :) But basically, a characters page could be a way to organize all the characters, not just the ones there already (which I'm guessing are the Kazama family) but also minor ones and stuff. For example, I wish I could remember the name of that bald guy or the guy who only likes 2d or the photographer guy. Minor characters like that who aren't the main focus are the best. +y@talk 09:26, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I'm Kirito from the Sword Art Online Wiki here to introduce myself. From now on, I'll do my best you help you on this wiki! ^_^ Kirito The Black Swordsman (talk) 08:20, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Kirito here, I was wondering if I could get administrative privelages? The character infobox image is not working so I thought the template may be wrong. Also I can greatly help improve this wiki to my best potential. I am good at the coding needed for templates, I have played both games, and I know alot about most of the characters. Kirito The Black Swordsman (talk) 11:49, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello May I ask who is the founder of this wiki? Dynasty101Warriors (talk) 05:11, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Momoyo Pic Where did you get the crying Momoyo picture from??? 09:37, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello here, I wonder if you can find deeply about the Itagaki Siblings? I will be handle the non-H pictures from my own computer to add the details. Be the Legend! (talk) 23:30, December 13, 2012 (UTC) How did you intall your 'Majikoi! S'? Was it in CDI files? Or was it in other format? Please tell me, I want to play SOO much. Pume (talk) 10:20, June 18, 2013 (UTC)Pume